Rescue Rin!
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Rin has always followed Sesshomaru faithfully, but what happens when she is captured by Egyptian slave traders? Sesshomaru/Rin father/daughter


Deliver Her

An InuYasha/Prince of Egypt/Sinbad Legend of The Seven Seas Crossover

This story is about a young girl, named Rin. You may know her from InuYasha, but you've never seen her most troubling times.

Like the time she was taken by slave traders, and was taken to Egypt, to work as a slave with the Israelites.

This story is taken place during the time of Moses and the Israelites, and is written at a Christian perspective.

…..

"Ah-Un!" Rin called to the twin headed dragon, "Keep the demons at bay, I shall go and get the berries for master Jaken!"

Rin began climbing the steep cliff, to get the berries of the 1000 year-old flower, to heal Jaken, who had been poisoned by Naraku's poisonous insects.

Her hand slipped a few times, as she almost plummeted to her death.

Ah-un let out a low whine, each time she came close to falling.

_Master Jaken, please don't die!_ Rin thought to herself, _I can't see anyone else die! Both my parents were killed by thieves, and I can't afford to lose anyone else!_

Using all of her strength, Rin stretched her one child arm, reaching for the flower.

_Almost-got it-_ she thought, and her hand quickly snatched the flower at its root, as she swiftly pulled it out of the ground.

"I got it Ah-Un! I got-"

She was cut off by the ground shaking beneath her, and suddenly-it wasn't there anymore.

Rin gasped, as she found herself falling.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she began plummeting towards her death.

Ah-Un let out a loud roaring cry, but stopped soon.

Rin's screaming ceased, as she felt arms grab her.

Slowly, she opened her large brown eyes to see who her rescuer was.

She was surprised to see two men, who were not Japanese.

_Their skin is much darker than mine,_ Rin noted to herself, _and they wear cloths winding up their hair._

"W-Who are you? PUT ME DOWN!" Rin screamed as she struggled in the firm arms that held her.

"She's a feisty one." A low voice said, and she turned her head to see 2 other men overlooking her, who wore cloth around their hair as well.

"She'll make a fine one." The other man said.

The man put Rin back down on the ground, but when she tried to run, he grabbed her hard by the wrist, and she let out a small scream of pain.

"Ah-Un! Please, go get Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out.

The two headed dragon obeyed, and flew off in the direction that they had come from.

The man threw Rin over his shoulder, and ignoring her struggles and screams, began to walk over towards 3 camels that were resting on the ground.

_What are these strange beasts? Camels these men call them. Strange, I have never seen such animals._ Rin thought.

"LET ME GO! Just you wait! Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!" Rin said as the man set her down, and tied ropes around her wrists.

"Hush up!" One of the men spit out.

_He is rather plump,_ Rin noted,_ Unlike the man who just tied me up to a camel. He is rather tall, and thin. The 3__rd__ man though, is also skinny, but is rather short._

The 3 men hopped on their camels, clicked them on, as they began to walk away.

The moment the camels took 3 steps, Rin was pulled forward by the rope tying her hands together, as she was forced to walk on foot.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE TAKING ME!" Rin yelled at them.

"Hush up slave!" the man riding the camel that was pulling her yelled, and something struck her in the face, causing her cheek to turn red and sting.

_SLAVE?_ Rin thought to herself,_ I served Lord Sesshomaru as a loyal servant, but by choice! I was not forced to become a slave to him._

"To whom shall I be a slave to?" Rin said in a strong voice.

"Whoever in Egypt will buy you! Now I won't say it again, HUSH UP!" the same man yelled at her.

_Egypt? What or where is Egypt?_

Rin bowed her head, falling silent. Tears began falling down her face, but she did not sob, afraid she would be struck again if she did.

So, staying completely silent, she walked after the men, not knowing how long she would be traveling for.

…..

Ah-Un flew as fast as he could, as his restless eyes grazed the trees below, as he frantically searched for any sign of Lord Sesshomaru.

Finally, after numerous minutes of flying, he spotted Lord Sesshomaru, who was fighting with InuYasha.

The two heads, grunting to each other in agreement, flew down, and landed in the middle of the conflict.

The two jumped back in surprise of the great beast landing in between them, and Kagome readied her sacred arrow, preparing to fire at the beast.

Ah-Un moved restlessly, roaring to Sesshomaru, desperately trying to tell him that something was wrong.

"What is it Ah-Un?" Sesshomaru asked in his stone, deep voice.

Ah-Un moved around, throwing his heads this way and that, trying to tell him something.

"What's he saying?" Sango asked.

"I can help!" Kagome piped up, as she took something from her bag, some type of box from the future.

"What is that Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"It's a translator box. My father was an inventor, and ever since I came to this world, I thought it might come in handy."

Cautiously, Kagome approached the large dragon, and quickly, placed the translator box on the great beast's chest.

The box dinged once, and the roars of the dragon soon changed into human words.

"Roar ra ro-Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Ah-Un yelled. "Rin has been taken by slave traders!"

Everyone gasped.

"Slave traders?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, "From where?"

"Some place called Egypt!" Ah-Un answered.

"Where?'

"Egypt?" Kagome gasped, "They came all the way from EGYPT?" she half shrieked.

"What's that stupid dragon talking about Kagome?" InuYasha growled.

"Egypt is over 6,000 miles away from here, way south! It would take months, if not YEARS to get there by foot."

"Hmmm. Tell me, where may I find this-Egypt?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"You'd have to travel south like I said, south-west to be exact. You'd have to go from the continent that you are on now, which is Asia, and go to the continent that Egypt is on, which is Africa."

Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Never mind, just travel south west, until you get to a very hot, and dry place, with golden statues and weird pictures known as hieroglyphics." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and took off.

"Wha? HEY COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! I WASN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" InuYasha yelled at the huge cloud in the air with Sesshomaru on it.

Kagome sighed, "Sit boy."

InuYasha plummeted to the ground.

"He just never learns…."

…...

Rin did not know how long they had been traveling. Was it a day? A whole moon? She did not know.

But, when they approached a large body of water, they each took out something, that looked like a golden necklace.

All 3 men held it up to the sunny sky above the sea, and immediately, the sky darkened, the wind picked up, and a ghostly figure appeared in the sky.

Rin screamed, and fell to the ground, but the 3 slave traders paid no mind to her.

"Who DARES disturb the great Eris?" the beautiful, ghostly, female figure yelled.

"Oh great Eris!" the tall man said, falling to the ground, "Please have mercy! Please grant us passage to Egypt using your teleporter!"

"And why should I do that?" She asked.

Rin noted that she was in fact-beautiful, despite her green skin, long black hair, and sinister golden eyes,

"Because we bring a girl! From a far away land! And the pharaoh wishes to see her."

"Hmmmm…." Eris seemed to think.

"Oh all right, but this it." With that, she disappeared from sight, and the world seemed to fly by Rin's eyes.

It was as if they were traveling at super speed or something. It was SO fast!

Then, after a few minutes, they came to a dead stop, in a very, dried up place.

The dirt was hot, and more soft than the dirt she had seen back in Japan.

There were no clouds in the sky, and it was very hot.

Rin reached down, to grab some of the sand, but her wrists were tugged, as her captors walked on.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Rin demanded.

"Hush up kid! Do what we say, and you may get some water on a hot day like this!" the plump man retorted.

Rin fell silent, and bowed her head.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until Rin saw them approaching a large, golden gateway on top of a hill.

When they went through it, Rin gasped.

Below her, in a large valley, were many stone buildings, and as they walked down the hill, Rin noticed the large golden statues on each side of her, statues of animals, and humans, some with the head of an animal.

Rin looked around in awe, as they entered the large village.

Music poured out from it, as her gaze flickered to all of the different salesmen, trying to sell cheap jewelry, and different sorts of foods and goods.

There, the two other men left the tall one, who was leading her, and he dismounted his camel, as he wandered around, seeming to look for something.

"Where are the slave markets?" The tall man asked one of the local men.

"Down by the docks." The man replied in a deep voice.

The tall man glanced back at Rin, before leading his camel ahead, toward the shipping docks.

"Slaves for sale! Buy this one!" she heard several people shouting.

A wooden plank tied on a rope, was lifted over her head, with some type of writing on it.

"Let's get a good look at her." A voice said and grabbed Rin's head, and began looking at her teeth, and skin.

"She's too young for my farm." The man said, and he continued to browse at the various slaves that were lined up.

"More slaves are needed down on working at the pyramids. They need to be young and strong." A local Egyptian said.

"I have one you might like sir." The tall man said, as he led the Egyptian towards Rin.

The Egyptian felt Rin's arm and looked over her face.

"30 pieces of silver…hmm…she looks healthy enough."

"King Remises." The man said, and grabbed Rin to face a man, who was bare-chested, and wore a weird looking hat on top of his head.

"She'll do." He said, barely glancing at her.

The man grabbed her roughly by the arm, receiving a surprised squeal from Rin.

"LET GO OF ME! LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE HELP ME!" Rin called out, but was immediately struck on the face, and was ordered to keep quiet.

Rin rubbed her cheek, and was literally dragged out of the docks area, and towards a construction sight, where a large stone statue of a person, that looked similar to that King Remises person, was being built.

Rin was thrown on the ground, near a bunch of other people that did not look Egyptian to her. She could only imagine that these people were slaves.

"Get to work!" the man yelled at her, and slowly, Rin began to get up.

"Faster!" the man yelled, and she now noticed that he had a whip in his hand.

Before he could bring it down on her, she jumped up, and began to make bricks, along with the other slave children.

The man walked away, but kept a close eye on all of the children from a distance.

"Are you knew here girl?" a voice asked, and she turned to see a young boy, about her age, backing mud together, making bricks.

"Yes, and I don't know what is going on here." Rin said, as tears began to come to her eyes.

"Hey, you better not cry, or you'll get whipped for it." The boy warned her, and she immediately wiped her eyes, and continued to pack mud together.

"How long will I be here?" Rin asked in a quiet voice, to the boy.

"Keh! Probably until the day you die. There is no mercy from these Egyptians." The boy retorted.

Rin fell silent, and closed her eyes tightly shut.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_ she thought, _PLEASE! Help me!_

…..

Sesshomaru changed into his dog form, and ran with such speed, that he approached the coast within minutes.

_Rin was here_, he thought, _her scent is fresh, as if she was here just moments ago._

Just then, the wind picked up, and the once sunny sky began to turn gray and cloudy.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed a hold of Tokijin, and pointed it towards the sky in warning.

"Oh it seems I have a dog demon in my midst," a voice said, as a woman appeared in the sky.

"State your name witch." Sesshomaru growled, and the woman only smiled.

"I am Eris, and what do you want?" she groaned at the end.

"Wait-" Eris said with an evil smile, "You seek a human girl do you?"

"How did you know that?" Sesshomaru growled at her.

She smiled. "Now now Lord Sesshomaru, why would I tell you that? To answer your question, she did pass through here."

"Tell me where she went, and I shall leave you alive."

Eris laughed. "You cannot kill me, for I am immortal."

Sesshomaru let out an irritated growl, and his eyes flashed an angry red.

"Alright! Alright!" Eris groaned, "You're no fun. Look, if you want to find her, you're going to need my transporter to get to her in time."

"Give it to me, and I shall leave you in peace."

Eris smiled, "What will you give me in return?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "As I said, if you give me the transporter, I shall leave you at peace."

Eris rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, but this is it." She disappeared from sight, and the scene before Sesshomaru began to change.

The landscape seemed to fly past him in a blur, even to his sharp eye sight.

Within seconds, the scene stopped, and he was at a large, golden gate, in a dry, and warm climate.

_Rin was definitely here._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

With that, he took off, towards the city below.

…...

"Faster!" the Egyptian drove on, as he brought down his whip, cutting into several children's backs, including Rin's.

She winced in pain. That was the 5th time already that she got whipped, and her back was bleeding, from the harsh whip lashes.

The children began making bricks faster, trying to ignore their pain and suffering.

Just then, Rin spotted something, and she stood up from her slave work, a huge smile forming on her face.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!-"

But she was cut off by a whip slashing down hard on her back, and she fell the ground.

"Back to work!" the Egyptian slave holder yelled at her.

Rin glanced in back of her, and saw the whip about to come down on her one more time.

Scared tears streamed down her face, and she quickly shut her eyes, prepared to the fierce pain that was about to come.

But it didn't.

She slowly opened her eyes, to see the whip tied tightly around Sesshomaru's arm.

_He saved me! He jumped in front of me so I wouldn't get whipped!_ Rin thought in awe.

Sesshomaru glared coldly at the Egyptian. "Let the girl go."

"She's bought and paid for! Now Drive on!" the Egyptian yelled back at Sesshomaru, pulling his whip back.

Sesshomaru growled slightly, and with great force, he pushed the slave driver onto the ground, knocking him out.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back towards Rin, who lay weakly on the ground.

"Rin."

"Yes?" she asked, weakly propping herself up on her arms.

"Are you strong enough to walk by yourself?" Even though Sesshomaru's voice held no expression, he was deeply concerned for the girl inside.

"I-I don't know." She tried to stand up, but ended up falling back down again.

Sesshomaru kneeled down to her level, and in one swift movement, picked her up with his one arm, and began walking away, away from the gawking children and Egyptians before him, away from….slavery.

…..

"Rin! You're back!" Jaken rejoiced as he saw his lord approaching with the little girl in his one arm.

"Master Jaken! You're all well again!" Rin rejoiced.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a firm voice.

"Y-yes milord?"

"Fetch some water, and some rags." Sesshomaru ordered, giving Jaken a stone glare.

"Uh…yes milord!" With that, Jaken scampered off, towards the nearest village.

A few moments of silence went by. Tightening his hold on Rin, Sesshomaru walked over towards a tree, and sat down, crossing his legs, and closing his eyes.

_He seems to be meditating_, Rin thought to herself, as she stared at Sesshomaru's expressionless face.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked after a few silent moments.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, not opening his eyes.

"T-thank you, for saving me." She whispered.

Sesshomaru made no reply, only kept his peaceful expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called, as he ran into view, carrying a bucket of water, with a rag on the side of it, causing Sesshomaru to open his eyes.

"I have done what you have asked, but may I ask, what do you need it for?"

"None of your business Jaken, now, go and fetch Ah-Un."

"R-Right milord!" with that, he rushed off again, deeper into the woods.

Sesshomaru pushed the bucket of water towards Rin.

"Wash your wounds." He ordered

Rin slightly blushed.

"Can you not do it yourself?" Sesshomaru asked her, after a few moments of silence went by.

"N-no Lord Sesshomaru. I cannot reach them." Rin objected.

Sesshomaru sighed in slight frustration, and there was another moment of silence.

"Lift up your shirt." He ordered.

Rin immediately crawled off of Sesshomaru's lap, and very slowly, wincing at the pain, lifted up the top of her kimono.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened at what he saw.

There were several cuts, going in all directions on Rin's back, and were all covered in both dry, and fresh blood.

_How could anyone be so cruel to a child?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself._ What? _He thought again, _Do I actually feel pity for this human girl?_

Trying to be as careful and gentle as possible, Sesshomaru lightly scrubbed the blood away, and each time Rin would wince in pain, his touch would gentle even further.

Soon, all of the blood was washed off of Rin's back, and the bleeding had stopped.

Sesshomaru set the bucket of water aside, stood up, and began walking into the woods, to begin his regular patrol of the area.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in a quiet voice.

He stopped, and turned his head a fraction towards her.

"Thank you-for everything." She said with a kind smile on her face.

Sesshomaru said nothing, only turning around and walking into the trees.

Rin smiled to herself.

_Lord Sesshomaru may look mean, cold, heartless, and careless on the outside_, Rin thought,_ but inside-he has a heart, and he cares for me._

Smiling to herself, Rin whispered something, that was only audible to Sesshomaru's ears, that left him speechless.

"I love you too-papa."

The End


End file.
